Desbancando Adversários
by Gabitcheen
Summary: "Shikamaru sabia que esse dia chegaria. O dia em que algum cara, não necessariamente inteligente como ele, perceberia que Ino é maravilhosa, e esse mesmo cara seria mais corajoso que ele, e daria o primeiro passo. Porque essa sempre foi a fraqueza que Ino provocava nele: transformava toda a sua preguiça em medo." /ShikaIno
1. Como assim, Kiba?

**Desbancando Adversários**

* * *

Shikamaru sabia que um dia, algum dia, esse terrível dia... Chegaria.

Que Ino é uma garota incrível, ele sabia. Que ela era forte, amiga e determinada, ele também sabia. Que ela é barulhenta, tagarela e intrometida, também, e até aí, não tinha muito mistério, todo mundo também sabia. Que Ino é bonita, ele sabia, e sabia também que todo mundo sabia. Seria estúpido, aquele não soubesse.

Mas daí a descobrirem que seu sorriso é o mais irritantemente lindo, que sua risada é como música, que seus cabelos reluzem sob o nascer do sol, aí é sacanagem. Poxa, anos de observação para chegar outros caras assim, como que não querendo nada, e roubá-la dele? Caramba, e seus direitos? Ele tinha que ter alguma preferência. Ele tinha que deixar que ser um fraco e ir logo falar para ela...

- Shikamaru! Como foi lá em Suna? - Ino perguntou, alcançando-o, em um susto.

- Bem...

Talvez fosse melhor deixar para outro dia.

Ino parecia explodir. Queria contar alguma coisa para Shikamaru, mas parecia querer que ele perguntasse.

- Alguma novidade desde quando eu parti?

Bem casual.

Ela pareceu se sentir aliviada, respirou tomando fôlego, arqueou os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso, olhou para ele furtivamente e falou em tom de voz normal.

- Kiba me chamou para sair hoje, acredita?

Shikamaru não saberia responder.

- Você aceitou?

- Por que eu não aceitaria? - respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso - Agora tenho que ir, vou me arrumar, ele ficou de passar lá em casa daqui a umas... Duas horas!

- E você precisa de duas horas para se arrumar?

Não tinha o que arrumar ali. O homem que encontrasse defeitos na Ino, ou era louco, ou não gosta de mulher alguma.

- Uma mulher tem que se esforçar um pouco, se quiser agradar. - e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

Shikamaru sabia que esse dia chegaria. O dia em que algum cara, não necessariamente inteligente como ele, perceberia que Ino é maravilhosa, e esse mesmo cara seria mais corajoso que ele, e daria o primeiro passo.

Porque essa sempre foi a fraqueza que Ino provocava nele: transformava toda a sua preguiça em medo.

Mas cara, logo o Kiba?

* * *

.


	2. Plano de Ataque, quer dizer, Defesa

.

* * *

Shikamaru sabia que não era do seu feitio gastar tempo e disposição em coisas que não fossem do âmbito ninja, ou no shoji, é claro. Sabia também que isso acabaria por dar alguma dor de cabeça... Pensar, ainda mesmo para ele, cansa. Pegou um bloco de papel de cima do balcão da cozinha. Sua mãe usava para escrever o que era necessário comprar. Sem paciência de procurar uma folha limpa, Shikamaru virou a cadernetinha amarela na última página, e não era que alguma coisa começou a se traçar em sua mente? Inuzuka Tsume, telefone... anotado, como que presente, em letras grandes, que pareciam brilhar neon. Com setinhas. Com setinhas que diziam "só uma ligadinha, com uma boa conversa, e aquele passeiozinho estaria findado". Quase que correu até a sala de estar. Quando percebeu sua exaltação, recompôs-se, como se estivesse sendo observado, e tirou o telefone do gancho. Pensou novamente. Pôs o telefone de volta no gancho. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha mais de uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos para acabar com aquela farra. Nada contra o Kiba, ele é um cara legal, é que... "Ei, eu não preciso dar justificativas à minha consciência! Tenha dó..."

Agarrou o bloquinho e arrancou uma página amarela:

PLANO DE ATAQUE DEFESA

Ino estava em perigo, ele se convenceu. Ela é muito idealista, muito romântica, e Shikamaru sabia bem quais eram os assuntos do Kiba durante a sauna. Aquela era uma boa razão.

Ligar para a Inuzuka-san. Reunião no escritório da Godaime para resolver assuntos de missão rank-A;

Shikamaru riu um pouco por dentro. E parou quando viu que o plano era péssimo. E que poderia custar seu cargo. E que poderia tomar uns belos tabefes da Godaime se ela descobrisse que ele deu instruções falsas em seu nome. Engoliu em seco. Sua mente travou.

- Maravilha! - e a ironia escorria fria e sem gosto.

Pensou mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. E quando percebeu, estava encarando a parede, pensando em Ino. "Isso está ficando esquisito". Levantou-se e foi beber água. Precisava hidratar, respirar um pouco par oxigenar o cérebro e esticar as pernas para ajudar na circulaç- É O QUE?

Faltavam 5 minutos para o encontro dos dois e Shikamaru não tinha feito nada. Correu, pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa dos Inuzuka. Hana atendeu: "Alô?". Sorte não ter sido a mãe deles...

- Alô, aqui é do escritório da Godaime Hokage, e gostaríamos de saber Inuzuka Kiba virá para a reunião sobre a próxima missão a qual ele foi designado.

- Shikamaru? - perguntou Hana. "Droga, devia ter fingido a voz melhor!".

- Não, não... Meu nome é... Gatame. - "Que droga de nome é esse!"

- Ah... me desculpe! - disse ela com uma risadinha - Mas o Kiba saiu faz uns vinte minutos, acho que marcou outra coisa no mesmo dia! Deve ter se esquecido...

- Sem problemas. Certo.

- Quer que eu deixe recado? Acho que ele não vai demorar tanto assim...

"Imagina se não! Ele não vai tentar demorar o máximo possível em uma missão, quer dizer... um encontro com a Ino? Esperava mais sagacidade por parte da Hana".

- Pode ser... mas... você sabe onde ele foi?

- Acho que saiu para jantar, pela hora. - Shikamaru pode perceber que ela sabia mais. Enfim... discrição é a maior qualidade de um ninja, é o que dizem.

- Não saberia dizer para onde ele foi?

- Não, me desculpe.

- Certo, certo... Pode avisá-lo então. Direi ao resto do grupo que poderá partir sem ele...

Um suspiro de Hana. Ela pensou o mesmo que qualquer um pensaria se essa história fosse verdade. Se fosse, Kiba estaria perdido nas mãos da Godaime.

- Acho que ele foi ao novo restaurante, aquele que abriu perto da mercearia que foi fechada há uns 3 meses para ser uma loja de tecidos...

"Que féla! Um restaurante caríssimo e ele ainda jogava a tática do 'esqueci a carteira em casa'! Que féla..."

- Informarei isso ao restante do grupo, talvez o encontrem! Muito obrigado... - e desligou o telefone.

Pôs uma jaqueta, a noite estava fria, mas, dos males o menor... ao menos saberia por onde começar...

.

* * *

.

- Yoshino!

- O que é, Shikaku? - a esposa replicou com a voz distante.

- Shikamaru agora faz funções de secretária para a Godaime? - e se levantou indo até a cozinha.

- Como assi- começou Yoshino a gritar, e parou ao ver o marido perto - Como assim?

Shikaku mostrou o papel amarelo, marcado de dobraduras em sua mão.

- Vai ver ele está acumulano funções?

- Por quê?

- Oras, deve estar agradando...

- Como? - perguntou, com uma careta de incredulidade na voz. Shikamaru é genial, mas acumula uma preguiça absurda em seu curriculo.

- Meu filho é genial. Lide com isso.

- Ah... quando ele dá orgulho o filho é seu... - disse Shikaku largando o papelzinho sobre a mesa - Quando ele dá trabalho... o pai sou eu... - continuou abraçando a mulher por trás.

- É o que ele puxou de cada um... - disse Yoshino, tentando manter a seriedade enquanto o marido afunda o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Se ele tivesse puxado a mim estaria tentando seduzir a amiga bonita ao invés de trabalhar tanto!

- Se Inoichi descobre você falando isso... - disse ela se virando de frente a ele.

- Shhh... Deixa Inoichi pra lá! - disse ele fazendo-a rir com beijinhos.

.

* * *

.


End file.
